A premises such as a residential, commercial, or industrial location typically includes a variety of appliances. For example, appliances including refrigerators, microwave ovens, ovens, stoves, heating systems, cooling systems and the like can be provided at the premises. Conventionally, these appliances were stand alone and incapable of communicating with any other device.
More recently, appliances have included network interface devices and microcontrollers or microprocessors that allow the appliance to be remotely modified, such as programmed or reprogrammed, using communications transmitted over the network. However, these remote communications do not consider unexpected or unknown changes in the status of the appliance at the premises.
Thus, a need exists for an improved remote communication system for use within an appliance.